compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CompliensCreator00/Compliverse Wiki Monthly News - April 9, 2018
Gee, talk about "monthly." We haven't had one of these since last May! But we may as well discuss events that have occurred since then. Happy 1 year anniversary to the Compliverse Wiki! It may not mean too much, I don't really know how to celebrate myself, but maybe the rest of you have ideas? Regardless, maybe we can all just sit down and have a slice of cake. Treat yourself, everybody! Events *We're up to 300 pages now! Nowhere near the impressive hundred pages we reached in one month, but hey, we still got a fair bit done. Hopefully, I can pick up some activity soon and get some new content onto the wiki. *I've decided to add a "habitat" section to certain pages, as well as regional spread pictures. Feel free to add these to any of your own pages from here on out! *We celebrated a few holidays over the course of the year, namely Halloween, Icy Halloween, and April Fools'/Easter. If there's any other celebrations you'd like to suggest, feel free to name them and I'll see what I can do! Projects New section on the news, basically this can sort of be "priorities" for the wiki we can move on to, before we really move forwards. Currently, some priorities I imagine would be... *'Porting pages/Finishing lines' - Listen, I get really excited by new ideas too. I'd say most of the content I've posted to the wiki for the past few months has been new Compliens I really like. But I admit, we really need to focus on bringing over pages from the old Complipedia before we get to designing much more! There are probably a fair number of Compliens that we could heavily innovate that could really get us moving! *'Worldbuilding' - With the habitat section now on pages, it may be better to know a bit more about each country on Complanet, as well as some of the other worlds! Complanet and Collusia have been the two I've been focusing on most right now, but remember to work a bit with stuff like Bertyl, Sworld, Darness, Raeth, and Moguria. Issues Not too much, but I have a few I think we should address! Colored links On Complipedia, many pages, most notably Compliens, Humanoids, and Mogurians, had colored links for the pages. On one hand, this can make the wiki more visually distinct and make the names of certain Compliens more recognizable. On the other hand, it may be distracting, and it requires constant updating from a dedicated soul. Fortunately, I am quite frequently a dedicated soul. Which is why this is the first news update in eleven months. Sorry. Should Compliverse Wiki use colored links for pages? Yes, for every page. Yes, but only for creatures. (Compliens, Humanoids, Mogurians) Yes, but only for Compliens. No. Humanoids No, we aren't getting rid of the Humanoids. They're a pretty big thing in the Compliverse. It's more-so an issue of renaming them. Let's all face it, they look nothing like humans at all, as their name implies, and giving them a more distinct name would make them more recognizable as an alien race. My suggest is "Raethians," following the same naming conventions as Complanet's Compliens and Moguria's Mogurians. But I'm open to ideas. I'm open to keeping it the same! I'd just like your opinions, here! Should Humanoids be renamed? Yes, to Raethians. Yes, to another name. (respond in the comments) No Elements I know this topic comes up every other weekend and you're probably getting tired of it, because so am I. Nothing too big this time, though! I'm pretty happy with our current line-up of elements all things considered, but there are three I'm considering putting on the chopping block to make things less confusing. Crystal This is probably the easiest one to cut off. Most "gemstone" Compliens could easily be projected into the Earth element, whereas most Compliens based on glass or glitter or whatever could be merged into Light. I believe Crystal Element is a pretty niche theme, and since we hardly have any Compliens, spells, or instincts of this element, we could probably just cut it out. What do you think? What should we do with the Crystal Element? Keep Crystal Element. Remove Crystal Element. Replace Crystal Element with something more broad or specific. (Stone Element?) Horror While on one hand I like to think of the Horror Element as one of Compliverse's most "distinct" elements, on the other hand, the more I think of it, the less I believe we need it. Most "scary" themes could easily be attributed to other elements, like Dark, Spectral, or Toxic, whereas the whole theme of "Compliens that utilize fear to their advantage" could easily be covered by Passion, since that is the whole "emotion element." What is the real difference between a Dark/Passion Complien based on fear and a Horror Element Complien? Most current Horror Element Compliens I believe could easily fall into other themes, for instance, I think Fanshee could work well as Martial/Air, but I'd like to know what you think! What should we do with the Horror Element? Keep Horror Element. Remove Horror Element. Something else? (Type your response in the comments, please!) Energy The biggest problem with Energy Element is that the theme is kind of vague. It seems to go to a lot of Compliens with sort of supernatural powers, say Transtort or Fracto, as well as "energetic Compliens" like Eksploe and Atome, and thematically it just kinda falls all over the place. Often it intersects with Volt or Nuclear, but only sometimes. Of the three "on the chopping block" right now, I feel this is the one I want to keep most, but I'm also not really sure how to define it. What do you guys think? What should we do with the Energy Element? Keep Energy Element. Remove Energy Element. Something else? (Type your response in the comments, please!) That should be all for now guys! I hope you all have a nice day, and thanks for keeping with us for a year! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts